List of Born to be a Star (season 1) finalists
The Born to be a Star Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Star. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eleminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Joshua Cadelina (born in April 19, 1995), from Quezon City, Philippines. A 17-year-old singer-actor in the talent search of a singing contest, he sang Kay Ganda Ang Ating Musika (Hajji Alejandro). He is now dubbed as the "Balladeer Prince during the competition, and won the title on April 28, 2013. *Kay Ganda Ng Ating Musika (Hajji Alejandro) - September 30 *Sa Aking Puso (Ariel Rivera) - October 14 *Basta't Kasama Kita (Dingdong Avanzado) - October 28 *Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) - November 18 *Ako'y Maghihintay (Mark Bautista and Sarah Geronimo) (with Anja Aguilar) - November 25 *Dahil Tanging Ikaw (Jaya) - December 2 *Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) - December 9 *Maging Sino Ka Man - December 16 *Pasko Na Sinta Ko - December 23 *Magsimula Ka (Leo Valdez) (composed by Gines Tan) - December 30 *Just So You Know (Jesse McCartney) - January 6 *Pangako (Regine Velasquez) - January 14 *Download (Dingdong Avanzado) - January 20 *Ayoko Na (Marvin Ong) - January 27 *In Your Eyes (George Benson) - February 3 *Basta't Kasama Kita (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *You Needed Me (Ronan Keating) - February 17 *Ako'y Maghihintay (Mark Bautista and Sarah Geronimo) - February 24 (with Anja Aguilar) *Sa Aking Puso (Ariel Rivera) - March 3 *Walang Hanggan (Basil Valdez) - March 10 *Be My Lady (Martin Nievera) - March 17 *Magsimula Ka (Leo Valdez) - March 24 *Sana ay Ikaw Na Nga (Basil Valdez) - March 31 *Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal (Lea Salonga) - April 7 *Skyline Pigeon (Elton John) - April 14 *Maging Sino Ka Man - April 21 *Sobrang Kitang Mahal (with Dingdong Avanzado) - April 28 *Magsimula Ka (Leo Valdez) - April 28 (Winner in Grand Champion) Jea Marie Reyes, A former Little Big Superstar eleminated as the "Music Belle", she sang I Need You Now by Firehouse during the Luzon Main Auditions. He was dubbed as the "Teen Rock Princess" during the competition, and is the runners-up as announced on April 28. *I Need You Now (Firehouse) - September 30 *Hulog ng Langit (Angeline Quinto) - October 14 *And I Am Telling You (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Mula Noon, Hanggang Ngayon (Lea Salonga) - November 18 *Forever's Not Enough (Sarah Geronimo) - November 25 *The Voice Within (Christina Aguilera) - December 2 *Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee's cover with Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *I Need You Now (Firehouse) - December 16 *Give Love On Christmas Day (Sarah Geronimo) - December 23 *Love Will Lead You Back (Taylor Dayne) - December 30 *Love on Top (Beyoncé Knowles) - January 6 *Forever's Not Enough (Sarah Geronimo) - January 13 *Love on Top (Beyoncé Knowles) - January 20 *This Is Me (Demi Lovato feat. Joe Jonas) - January 27 (with Miguel Aguila) *Thanks to You (Tyler Collins) - February 3 *To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *Love on Top (Beyoncé Knowles) - February 17 *Please Be Careful with My Heart (Regine Velasquez) - February 24 (with Marvin Ong) *Beautiful Girl (Jose Mari Chan) - March 3 *Himala (Rivermaya) - March 10 (with Carlo Lopez) *It's The Lover (Not the Love) (Tiffany) - March 17 *I Can Wait Forever (Air Supply) - March 24 *I Love You (Celine Dion) - March 31 *All I Need (Jack Wagner) - April 7 *You Were There (Southern Sons) - April 14 *Bed of Roses (Bon Jovi) - April 21 *Broken Vow (with Paula Bianca) - April 28 *I Need You Now (Firehouse) - April 28 (Runner-Up) Czarinah Rosales *Listen (Beyoncé) - October 7 *If I Ain't Got You (Alicia Keys) - October 21 *I Can (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (Ariel Rivera) - November 18 *If Only (Sarah Geronimo) - November 25 *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston) - December 2 *One Hello (Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *Kuyg Siya Ang Mahal - December 16 *Sana Ngayong Pasko - December 23 *You Made Me Stronger (Regine Velasquez) - December 30 *Muling Pagmamahal (Angeline Quinto) - January 6 *The Greatest Love of All (Whitney Houston) - January 13 *Just Fall In Love Again (Angeline Quinto) - January 20 *Kung Siya ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) - January 27 *Only Hope (Mandy Moore) - February 3 *Wish I Could (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *Only Me and You (Donna Cruz) - February 17 *We've Got Tonight (Ronan Keating and Giorgia) - February 24 (with Ronnie Liang) *You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) - March 3 *One Hello (Randy Crawford) - March 10 *What About Love (Heart) - March 17 *How Do I Live (LeAnn Rhimes) - March 24 *Hulog ng Langit (Donna Cruz) - March 31 *Right Here Waiting (Sarah Geronimo) April 7 *Just Fall In Love Again (Angeline Quinto) - April 14 *Alone (Heart) - April 21 *Before I Fall In Love (Coco Lee) (with Joey Albert) - April 28 *Kuyg Siya Ang Mahal - April 28 (Third Place) Kevin Montallana *You've Got A Friend (James Taylor) - October 21 *Binibini (Janno Gibbs) - November 4 *Dadalhin (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Mahal Naman Kita (Jamie Rivera) - November 18 *Baliw (Mark Bautista) - November 25 *Lipad ng Pangarap (Gary Valenciano) - December 2 *Say You'll Never Go (Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *Give Me a Chance (Ric Segreto) - December 16 *The First Noel - December 23 *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Ogie Alcasid) - December 30 *Be My Lady (Martin Nievera) - January 6 *King and Queen of Hearts (David Pomeranz) - January 13 *Pakisabi Na Lang - Janauary 27 *I'll Be There for You (Aiza Seguerra) - February 3 *Oh Girl (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *(Everything I Do) I Do It for You (Bryan Adams) - February 17 *Muli (Gary Valenciano and Regine Velasquez) - February 24 (with Paula Bianca) *Kailan (Ryan Cayabyab) - March 3 *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) March 10 *Do I Have to Say the Words? (Bryan Adams) - March 17 *If Ever You're in My Arms Again (Peabo Bryson) - March 31 *Forevermore (Side A) - April 7 *Just the Way You Are (Billy Joel) - April 14 *Kasalanan Ko Ba - April 21 (Eleminated) PJ Gonzalez *Right Next to Me - September 30 *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) - October 14 *Promdi (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Anak (Freddie Aguilar) - November 18 *Hold On (Neocolors) - December 2 *Oh Girl (Dingdong Avanzado's cover with Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *You Are My Song (Martin Nievera) - December 16 *The Christmas Song - December 23 *The Times of Your Life - December 30 *Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You - January 6 *If You Remember Me (Barry Manilow) - January 13 *Foolish Heart - January 20 *Let The Pain Remain (Basil Valdez) - January 27 *Nais Ko (Basil Valdez) - February 3 *Maghihintay Sa'yo (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *When She Cries (Restless Heart) - February 17 *Let The Love Begin - February 24 (with Paula Bianca) *Anak (Freedie Aguilar) - March 3 *Forever (Kenny Loggins) - March 10 *Love of Mine (Gary Valenciano) - March 17 *Alipin (Regine Velasquez) - March 24 (Eliminated) Rafael Ignacio *I Was Looking for Someone to Love (Leif Garret) - October 28 *To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) - November 4 *Sana Maulit Muli (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Hindi Magbabago (Randy Santiago) - November 18 *Gold (Spandau Ballet) - December 2 *Basta't Kasama Kita - December 16 *Merry Christmas is Darling - December 23 *Before I Let You Go - December 30 *Dance with Me (Orleans) - January 6 *On The Wings of Love (Jeffrey Osborne) - January 13 *Straight from the Heart (Bryan Adams) - January 20 *Kumusta Ka (Rey Valera) - January 27 *It's Your Smile (Ric Segreto) - February 3 *Walang Kapalit (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *You’re The Inspiration (Peter Cetera) - February 17 *I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You - February 24 (with Joey Albert) *Farewell (Raymond Lauchengco) - March 3 *Hindi Magbabago (Randy Santiago) - March 10 *Isang Mundo, Isang Awit (Leah Navarro) - March 17 *Please Forgive Me (Bryan Adams) - March 24 (Eliminated) Reymond Sajor *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) - October 7 *Maybe This Time (Michael Murphy) - October 28 *Buhay Ng Buhay Ko (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Iisa Pa Lamamg (Joey Albert) - November 18 *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Boy Town Gang) - December 2 *In Your Eyes (George Benson) - December 16 *Himig Pasko - December 23 *Kung Ako Ba Siya (Khalil Ramos) - December 30 *Kahit Isang Saglit (Martin Nievera) - January 6 *Ocean Deep (Cliff Richard) - January 13 *Always Be My Baby (David Cook) - January 20 *Ngayon at Kailanman (Basil Valdez) - January 27 *How Can I Fall - February 3 *Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *Minsan Lang Kitang Iibigin (Ariel Rivera) - February 17 *Belle Notte (This is the Night) - February 24 (with Anja Aguilar) *Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang? (Ogie Alcasid) - March 3 *'Di Na Natuto (Gary Valenciano) - March 10 *Later (Fra Lippo Lippi) - March 17 *Once Upon a Life (Gary Valenciano) - March 24 (Eliminated) Ysrael Carreon *Got to Believe in Magic (David Pomeranz) - October 7 *Habang May Buhay (Wency Cornejo) - October 28 *Sa Duyan Ng Pag-Ibig (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) - November 18 *Tatlong Beinte Singko (Dingdong Avanzado) - December 2 *You Win the Game (Mark Bautista) - Decemebr 25 *Di Bale Na Lang (Gary Valenciano) - December 2 *Kahit Isang Saglit - December 16 *Pasko ay Pag-Ibig - December 23 *Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Basil Valdez) - December 30 *Hard to Say I'm Sorry (Chicago) - January 6 *Kung Ako Na Lang Sana - January 13 *So It's You (Raymond Lauchengco) - January 20 *Give Me A Chance (Ric Segreto) - January 27 *Sabihin Mo Na (Top Suzara) - February 3 *Kay Tagal Tagal (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *Nag-Iisang Ikaw (Louie Heredia) - February 17 *After All (Peter Cetera) - February 24 (with Anja Aguilar) *Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Basil Valdez) - March 3 *Paano (Jovit Baldivino) - March 10 (Eliminated) Camille Cortez *My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion) - September 30 *Iingatan Ka (Carol Banawa) - October 14 *Narito Ako (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Sa Darating Ang Umaga (Raymond Lauchengco) - November 18 *To Love You More (Sarah Geronimo) - November 25 *Nasaan Ang Pangako Mo (Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *Single Ladies - Beyoncé - December 2 *Thanks to You (Tyler Collins) - December 16 *O Holy Night - December 23 *Dance with My Father (Jessica Sanchez) - December 30 *Rolling in the Deep (Adele) - January 6 *In My Dreams (Reo Speedwagon) - January 13 *Phyramid (Charice feat. Iyaz) - January 20 *Bakit Pa Ba (Sarah Geronimo) - January 27 *You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift) - February 3 *Decade After (Dingdong Avanzado) - February 10 *Sa Isip Ko (Aogt Isidro) - February 17 *Naalaala Ka (Rey Valera) - February 24 (with Nadine Lustre) *You Are My Song (Martin Nievera) - March 3 *Give Your Heart a Break (Demi Lovato) - March 10 (Eliminated) Gemma Fitzgerald *Saving All My Love for You (Whitney Houston) - September 30 *Thanks to You (Tyler Collins) - October 14 *Follow the Sun (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Paalam Na (Rachel Alejandro) - November 18 *Right Here Waiting (Sarah Geronimo) - November 25 *Whenever, Wherever (Shakira) - December 2 *To Reach You (Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *How Do I Live (LeAnn Rhimes) - December 16 *Ang Aking Pamasko - December 23 *Now That You're Gone (Sharon Cuneta) - December 30 *Reflection (Cristina Aguilera) - January 6 *Ang Lahat ng Ito’y Para sa ‘Yo (Lani Misalucha) - January 20 (Eliminated) Anton Malunda *Kailan (Smokey Mountain) - October 28 *Magsimula Ka (Leo Valdez) - November 4 *Babalik Kang Muli (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (Martin Nievera) - November 18 *Another Chance (Mark Bautista) - Novemebr 25 *Di Bale Na Lang (Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *Break It to Me Gently (Mark Bautista) - December 16 *Please Come Home for Christmas - December 23 *It's Just Another New Year's Eve - December 30 *Sana Naman - December 30 *Wish (Donna Cruz) - January 6 *You're Still My Man (Whitney Houston) - January 13 (Eliminated) Beatriz Muñoz *Its All Coming Back To Me Now (Celine Dion) - October 7 *Pangarap Ko Ang Ibingin Ka (Regine Velasquez) - October 21 *Sa Isip Ko (Agot Isidro) - November 11 *I Will Do Anything for Love (Sarah Geronimo) - November 25 *One Night Only (Dreamgirls) - December 2 *Lost In Your Eyes (Debbie Gibson) - December 16 *Silent Night - December 23 *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) - December 30 *I'll Be There (Mariah Carey) - December 30 *Part of Your World - January 6 *I Have Nothing (Whitney Houston) - January 13 (Eliminated) 'Semi-Finals' Rachael Pegason *Only Hope (Mandy Moore) - November 4 *Music of Goodbye (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Give Me A Chance (Ric Segreto) - November 18 *Dahil Minahal Mo Ako (Sarah Geronimo) - November 25 *If You Could Read My Mind (Stars on 54) - December 2 *Fall in Love Again (Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *What Child is This - December 23 *You Light up My Life (Barbra Streisand) December 30 (Eleminated) Emman Omaga *Kasalanan Ko Ba (Neocolours) - October 21 *You Are Not Alone (Michael Jackson) - November 4 *Love Me Again (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Sana Kahit Minsan (Ariel Rivera) - Noember 18 *Magic of Love (Anja Aguilar) - December 9 *Miss Kita Kung Christmas - December 23 *Always Be My Baby (David Cook) - December 30 (Eleminated) Ninay Lescano *I Turn to You (Christina Aguilera) - October 21 *Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson) - November 4 *Fly (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 *Kahit Na (Zsa Zsa Padilla) - November 18 *It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Sarah Geronimo) - November 25 *Beautiful Liar (Beyoncé) - December 2 *Kumukutikutitap - December 23 *When You Believe (Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston) - December 30 (Eleminated) Christian Mercado *Nais Ko (Basil Valdez) - October 7 *I'll Never Go (Nexxus) - October 14 *Rainbow (South Border) - November 4 *Isang Lahi (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 (Eleminated) Laurice Bermillo *Love The Way You Lie (Rihanna) - October 7 *Nakapagtataka (APO Hiking Society) - October 28 *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 (Eleminated) Robert Bernadas *Ikaw Sana (Ogie Alcasid) - October 28 *Nag-Iisang Ikaw (Louie Heredia) - November 4 *Damdamin Ko Sa'yo (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 (Eleminated) Iya Ginez *Bakit Di Totohanin (Carol Banawa) - October 21 *I Love You (Celine Dion) - November 4 *Follow The Sun (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 (Eleminated) Jun Hirano *If You Remember Me (Barry Manilow) - October 28 *May Bukas Pa (Rico J. Puno) - November 4 *You Are My Song (Regine Velasquez) - November 11 (Eleminated) Season 1 Grand Finals (Grand Champion) References External links *[http://borntobeastar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Star Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star